tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Jo
Joanna "Jo", labeled The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. She later returned to compete on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. She then returned again four seasons later to compete on Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare as the primary main antagonist and member of the Fortaleza tribe. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Jo appears to be a tomboy, as shown in Runaway Model, in which she is completely disinterested in hair and fashion. Additionally, in her biography, she expresses that she will never let a guy win just because she may find him attractive. Despite this, Jo has implied that she actually does want such things as feeling beautiful and finding love. At one point, she takes on the responsibility of seducing Sasquatchanakwa, and in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, she laments to Lightning that she's never had her first kiss. Jo is power-hungry and lusts for control. She will fiercely fight for the position of team leader if she has to. She also views herself as being better than others, often looking down upon her teammates. A running gag with Jo involves her using nicknames for the other contestants, generally as insults towards them or for an easy way to describe them. Such examples include "String bean" for Cameron, "Dud-can" for Duncan, "Ale-handwalker" for Alejandro, and many insults mocking Brick's pants wetting habit. ''Total Drama Wild West'' Jo debuts in the premeire episode of Total Drama Wild West, and is immediately shown to be quite mean a camper; from threatening Ella when she annoys her, to even physically beating up Dave, when he throws a knife at her. She is placed on the Poisonous Pythons, chosen by Scott, but would much rather prefer to be on the Venomous Vipers, believing they are the more dominate team and stronger team. Jo see's everything as a challenge, and that she needs to beat everyone, as she believes that she is the strongest person on the show, and is overly bossy, demeaning, and harsh to everyone else, especially Ezekiel due to his weak physique. Believing he is the most expendable member of the team. With Jo's bossy attitude, she makes enemies with most contestants on her team, most importantly with Heather, with the two of them seeing each other as strong competitors, they are in constant battle with each other to prove themselves the better competitor. Jo is still upset about being on the Poisonous Pythons, as the Venomous Vipers take an early lead as they dominate the first two challenges. Jo sides with the majority elimating both Courtney and Ezekiel early on. Jo and Scott's conflict begins to grow, as Jo would begin to mock Scott's abilities and almost gets into a fighting contest between the two. Despite this, the two work together to carry their team to victory in Western Tough for the Polcrossie. Jo and Scott continue to quarrel in The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous, each blaming the other for losing the challenge, until Heather tells them that its not their fault they lost, and that it was the others faults, being Ella, Ezekiel, Katie and Sierra's faults. Heather convinces Jo and Scott to put away all their differences and persuades them to join her in blindsiding Sierra at the elimination ceremony. The next day, Jo attempts to pull Ezekiel into accepting an alliance with her, knowing that by gaining Ezekiel's trust, she also gains Ella and Katie's trust. However, Ezekiel turns down the offer. Infuriating Jo, Jo campaigns to get rid of Ezekiel to everyone, gaining everyone into voting off Ezekiel. But after their team lost, Jo is convinced by Scott, that Ezekiel is more useful than Ella. Jo votes off Ella with Ezekiel and Scott. However, both Ella and Ezekiel are eliminated, as Chris declares that it is a double elimination. Knowing that she is on the chopping block in Serpent Showdown, Jo attempts to persuade the three power houses, Heather, Scott and Sugar to get rid of Katie over her. Not trusting them fully, Jo tries to single-handedly win the challenge to save her own back from elimination, much to her disappointment, Duncan and Sky win the challenge for the Venomous Vipers. Scott convinces his alliance to do the same, realizing that since Jo was so eager to be on the other team, she may try to ally with them when the teams merge, hurting his alliance's chances. When Jo is eliminated, she punches Scott, injuring him. He asks that she go to anger management classes, leaving her speechless as she leaves. Jo chooses to root for Lindsay over Scott in the tiebreaker in the finale, while also rooting for Duncan to win over Scott in the final challenge. This is most likely due to Jo's stronger dislike of Scott. ''Total Drama Around the World'' Jo is mentioned by Lightning in Let's Have a World Tour!, where he is glad that her and Cameron are not competing in the season along with him. In Egyptian Torture, during the challenge when Eva flips out, Lightning attempts to calm her down calling her a "Jo-Wannabe", only to be placed on Eva's bad side. In Australian Rivals, Jo cameos in the episode along with Heather, and are supposed to demonstrate the challenge, but don't get the chance to. Jo soon gets in an argument with her biggest enemy, Lightning. Jo and Heather get to host the elimination ceremony, where Jo announces Sadie is eliminated. In the special, Jo isn't seen doing much until she is called to be on the plane. While on the plane, she and Lightning once again get in an argument, and it leads to her choking him. In African Safari, Lightning tells Eva (miscalling her Jo countless times) that they only brought her back so she can be in their alliance, but she calls him "Tyler" and says she is not listening, quickly pissing him off. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Appearences Trivia Gallery See Also